There are countless services, functions and devices that employ some form of password or personal identification number (PIN) for their use. Given the widespread utilization of these types of codes, most users have multiple codes that they have to remember. However, it is not uncommon among users to have difficulty recalling a code. While there are a variety of reasons why users suffer from this difficulty, it would be beneficial to provide users with an alternative approach.